brickclubfandomcom-20200213-history
1.3.1-Drinkwithgrantaire
Brick!club Book 1: Fantine, Book 3 Ch. 1: The Year 1817 … … I tried reading this chapter like 4 times, and by the 2nd or 3rd page my eyes start to glaze over and my mind starts wandering and I end up just barely sort of skimming over everything. I don’t think I’m really missing anything? Also: Julie Rose translation has 87 footnotes for this chapter. Like every other line as a little numbered footnote. I give up. Commentary Sarah1281 You’re not really missing anything as long as you already know that Napoleon’s fallen from grace, the monarchy is back, and monarchists and Napoleon fans really hate each other beyond reason. It’s mostly to give you the feel of 1817 France, I think, but we’re a little far removed for that to work. I think it would help if there were more paragraphs and less walls of text. Pilferingapples …aaaand the counterpart to that last post. Different people have different approaches, of course. (and the relative URLs are KILLING ME. XD) Lovethefutureisthine (reply to Pilferingapples) Hahaha this is a pretty humorous situation with the URLs man. I guess this means that I need to get ahold of the Rose translation, as much as I don’t think I’m going to like it- look at all the time it would have saved me! Drinkwithgrantaire (reply to Lovethefutureisthine's reply) LMAO. This is hilarious! *waves~* I’ve found the Enjolras to my Grantaire? LOL! I do rec the Julie Rose translation for the footnotes alone. They’re super helpful! It’d at least give a nice starting point for all that research. And sometimes it’s funny cause I see brick!club posts questioning things and the footnotes in my copy already explained it for me. Ha, I don’t have time for all that research though. Lovethefutureisthine (reply to Drinkwithgrantaire's reply) Hello hopefully I am nicer to you than Enjolras usually is to R :p I totally feel not having the time to research but if I didn’t how would I procrastinate? Anyway, how do you feel about the words in the Rose translation itself? I’ve heard you sorta either love it or hate it and I’m getting frightfully more and more curious… Drinkwithgrantaire (reply to Lovethefutureisthine's reply) Personally, I like the Rose translation wording. It’s rather modern, yeah, and there’s a few moments where that modern-ness feels a bit awkward and too-modern. It’s like, oh, pretty prose and then out of the blue this really modern phrasing that sometimes throws my out of the story. But for me, it’s okay. This is my first time reading the brick though, and I’ve pretty much never read any 19th century literature before, so that plays a part in why I’m liking this translation I think. I sampled some others and I was intimidated by how “hard” they seemed. History/literature were never my best subjects- I’m better at math and art. I’m enjoying it. =) This whole Brick!club thing is so fun~ even if I sometimes feel really stupid cause everyone else is so smart and insightful. Lovethefutureisthine (reply to Drinkwithgrantaire's reply) Dude man I think we all have our dumb feeling moments but that’s why we are in the club so we can learn! I understand it being intimidating to read some translations (I’ve never tried the Wilbour, actually), especially when the book is SO LONG. But if you can get through the book in any form, I think you’ll be patient enough to get through it in any translation. But it’s also understandable to have read it once and feel no need to even read it ever again, much less with slightly different words. I think I’ll try it. I picked my current favorite translation based off the use of punctuation alone, because I hate long sentences, and the Rose probably is good about that too.